The Young and The Hopeless: Riot Girls
by FanFic-Faerie-Rikku91
Summary: What could possibly happen to Kagome? Especially when she starts a riot.


A/N: I do NOT own the song Riot Girl by Good Charlotte or Inuyasha.

_Lyrics _in italics

Talking is normal

**Thoughts **are bold.

* * *

_**She's got tattoos and piercings. She likes minor threat. She likes social distortion.**_

** I'm finally going to a new school. I can't wait to kick somebody's ass. This school will be so much better than that preppy all-girls school I was going to.**

Kagome couldn't wait to find her old friends. Actually, she sorta wanted to scare them. Sango knew what Kagome had done. Kagome wore all black all the time. She has a long lightning bolt-shaped tattoo down the left side of her face. She also got her eyebrow, tongue, lip, and belly button pierced. Kagome wanted a change from her normal naïve self. She also wanted to show everyone that she could take care of herself. Kagome was walking down the stairs from her shrine to the sidewalk with her earphones on, listening to Good Charlotte.

** _My girl's a hot girl. A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment. Christina wouldn't want to meet her. She hates you Britney so you better run for cover._**

Soon enough, Kagome was singing along. "My girl's a hot girl. A riot girl and she's angry at the world. Emergency call 911. She's pissed off at everyone."

** _My girl's a hot girl. A riot girl and she's angry at the world. Emergency call 911. She's pissed off at everyone._**

I really hope I don't run into anyone I know. I need a fresh start away from everyone excluding Sango. I just hope to god that I don't run into…

"Shit! Not you AGAIN! I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone! Leave me be INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha soon got a bit scared from the yelling.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me! I don't know you! Wait a minute…… Is that **you?** Kagome? What are you DOING like that?" Inuyasha asked.

** A mile at a minute. Geez, talk about bad luck. I really don't want to talk to him. I'll just walk away.**

_**Police, Rescue, FBI She wants a riot. She wants a riot. And everywhere we go she gets us thrown constantly. But that's OK 'cause I know. I know**_

Kagome walked away from Inuyasha and headed to a group of dark-clothed kids. They looked like they were plotting against someone. Inuyasha noticed them staring at Kikyo.

** I can't wait to get back at Kikyo. She deserves all the pain she gets. Especially from taking Inuyasha away from me. She will wish she was never born.**

Kagome caught up with the group, listening in on their conversation.

"What are we going to do to her?"

"No clue. We should do something nasty though."

"How about we start a **riot.**" Kagome said.

(A/N: This is an outsider's point of view except for thoughts!)

"That's a terrific idea Kagome. But one fallback. What is the riot going to be about?"

"To get Kikyo and her slut called friends out of this school!" Kagome replied.

Kagome couldn't wait to start this riot. They were going to need tons of things. Picket signs. Tape. Glue. The works.

_**I know my baby would do anything for me, Yeah. Christina wouldn't wanna meet her. She hates you Britney so you better run for cover.**_

It was now 2 am in the morning. Kagome and her friends were trapping the school for Kikyo and her sluts. Kagome had just put the final touches on someone, when the school alarms came on.

"Who the hell triggered the alarms!" Kagome yelled.

"We all must have in some way!" replied Sango.

(A/N: Yes Sango is in on the whole deal to get back at Kikyo, and yes Kagome and Sango are OOC.)

"We better run then. EVERYONE EVACUATE! ASAP NOW!" Kagome screamed.

"People will hear you 'Gome, don't cause anymore trouble!" Sango told her.

Kagome and Sango scrambled through the debris that they had moved to get in. The scrambling got harder the further they got up the pile. As soon as they got to the top, they slide down, just out of reach of the cops' flashlights.

_**My girl's a hot girl. Riot girl and she takin' on the world. Emergency call 911. She's pissed off at everyone. Police, Rescue, FBI. She wants to riot. She wants a riot. She wants a riot.**_

The next morning Kagome and Sango were called to the office. They had been outside all day rioting against Kikyo's gang. As they walked down the hall, they conversed on what had happened that morning. They soon got to the principal's office and their faces paled at the sight in front of them. Police.

"Sango, what are we gonna do?"

"No clue 'Gome. Just go wit the flow."

"Easy for you to say."

"Yep. I know."

They both walked in and immediately got put in handcuffs.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"What did we do?" Sango asked.

"Remain silent girls, we don't want to make this hard."

_**Don't know that all I really want is you. Gotta know that all I really want is you.**_

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked quietly.

"We have seen your school records. I have to be impressed with you. Getting away with so many things. It stops here."

"Why are you bothering us?" Sango asked, slowly getting curious.

"You started a whole riot in the school. Why?.."

"YEAH!" Sango/Kagome screamed.

"What! You two wanted this? Is that all you wanted?"

"Of course!" They replied.

The police officer and principal had mixed feelings about this. The principal didn't like this. The police officer found it funny, but serious.

"Can't you let us go?"

"Why should we! You girls cause too much trouble here. You should be in juvenile detention!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes."

"Fine, we will send you to juvi."

_**Emergency call 911. She's pissed off at everyone. Police, Rescue, FBI. She wants a riot**._

** This can't be happening. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I guess its to late to go back. Let's have ANOTHER riot.**

Kids everywhere on the schoolyard saw the two girls getting carted to the police vehicle. Soon the cars left and kids streamed after it. They did not heed to the warnings that teachers shot their way. Soon kids were marching in front of the juvi detention center.

'Let them go! They don't deserve this!'

'Nothings wrong Let them be.'

'People are wrong and cruel. Let them go!'

_**Emergency call 911. She wants a riot. Police, Rescue, FBI.**_

They finally got what they wanted.

_**She wants a riot.**_

They got their riot. It let them free.

_**She wants a riot.**_


End file.
